Our Lives
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: 7 oneshots written for the Jerza Week 2017 on Tumblr. Rated M for Chapter 4 and 6.
1. June 5 - Light

When Jellal pulled open the house' door and stepped into the front hallway, the faint sound of people's talking in a TV show greeted him from the living room.

"I'm back."

He raised his voice a little with the intent to make his return home known to Erza. But Erza didn't greet him back like he had expected even after he had stripped off his leather boots.

He went down the hallway to the living room and once entered, his eyes automatically searched for a shade of scarlet. He spotted it almost immediately.

Erza's scarlet hair had formed a veil over her face while she fell asleep on the couch and laid her head on the armrest. Jellal left his suitcase on a chair and placed the square white paper box containing a piece of cake on the tea table, before crouching down beside Erza. Gently, he moved her hair aside until it fell behind her shoulder without obstructing his view of her face. Even though Erza had become a regular presence in his life now, he still would not feel bored in admiring her beauty again and again. She looked innocent and worry-free like a child in her sleep. He wouldn't want to disturb her, but he couldn't let her sleep the night on the couch and get back pain in the morning. He also didn't want to sleep alone in their bed.

Jellal pressed his lips against Erza's forehead for a tender but lingering kiss. He then placed butterfly kisses on her eyelids, down to her cheek, her jaw and her chin. Erza made a quiet "umm" sound from her throat, but still didn't open her eyes. A small amused smile played on Jellal's lips and the man shook his head lightly. He leaned forward again to kiss the shell of Erza's ear before whispering to her.

"I've bought you cake."

Erza's eyes fluttered open, and glittered with delight when they met Jellal's.

"You did?"

"I did." Jellal touched Erza's lips with his and the redhead kissed him back without hesitance. "I'm sorry for having skipped dinner again."

"I've told you it's fine" Erza got up and pulled Jellal up to sit by her side, smirking. "I fully understand that maintaining the peace of our world is more important than having dinner at home with fiancée, Mr Chairman."

"Nothing in this world is more important than you to me."

Erza laughed lightly, contrasting Jellal's straight face. "Don't say this in front of any others or you can risk your position." She kissed Jellal swiftly and eyed him with tender gaze; her cheeks highlighted by a shade of pink. "But I appreciate your thought."

"You may appreciate this more though."

Jellal took up the white box from the tea table and placed it on Erza's hand. With one look at the box, Erza's eyes lit up as the symbol of a pair of red wings painted on the outside of the box told her that the cake was bought from one of her most favorite bakeries.

"I hope it's the Strawberry Fever inside the box." Erza smirked. She already knew it had to be.

"You won't be disappointed."

Jellal opened the box from the top and revealed the signature cake of the Rosy Angel Bakery, the softest strawberry chiffon cake in town topped with the finest cream and daily-picked fresh strawberries.

"Thank you." A grin spread across Erza's face. "How did you find the time in between your non-stop meetings to go to buy the cake? As far as I know the shop should have closed by the time you finished work."

Jellal cleared his throat, wishing he could not reveal his way because it was a little bit sensitive subject but not being able to make himself lie to Erza. "My thought projection was very capable in doing my job when I sneaked out to buy the cake."

Erza chuckled. "I didn't know that buying cake has become the kind of legitimate reasons accepted by the Council to allow their Chairman to attend meetings with his thought projection instead of in person."

"It didn't." Jellal shrugged. "But my subordinates didn't need to know that it was my thought projection who reprimanded them for being utterly inefficient in completing the assignments I gave them from a month ago. And my absence didn't last long anyway. I was back to chair the meeting within half an hour."

"You were going to be the one to be reprimanded if your were being found out cheating on your colleagues." Erza said half seriously half jokingly. "You could have sent your thought projection to buy the cake instead."

"I just needed a break from dealing with my difficult colleagues." Jellal admitted before looking at Erza with a small smile. "I also preferred to pick the best cake for you with my own eyes."

Nothing felt right to Erza to say to either approve or disapprove where Jellal placed his priority. So she chose to say nothing but simply gave him a peak on the cheek to show her gratitude for everything he did for her. And the smile of Jellal's face grew wider.

"Try it." Jellal prompted, giving Erza the plastic fork came with the cake.

Erza nodded and took the fork. But instead of eating the cake immediately, she took her time in appreciating how beautifully the cake was made, as if the cake was a piece of fine art. When she finally gave in to her desire and took a bite of her favorite dessert, she closed her eyes. The satisfaction on her face was one that would make people think that she was having a taste of heaven instead of a cake.

When Erza's eyes opened again, they were sparkling brighter than the brightest star Jellal had seen. And her smile was the purest one that spoke only of simple happiness.

And this was the moment Jellal had been waiting for throughout the day. To bask in Erza's radiant smile which had the power to effortlessly part the dark clouds that had been gathered above his head after a long day filled with stressful and unfortunately fruitness meetings. It didn't matter anymore how tired or frustrated he had felt when he left his office. Being able to make Erza happy, brought him happiness too. His lips curled into a heartfelt smile that reflected Erza's.

"Thank you, Erza." Jellal said while wiping away the cream left on Erza's lips with his thumb after she finished the cake.

"For what?"

"For brightening me up with your smile. Today has been a rough day at the Council."

Erza put down the now empty box before cupping Jellal's cheeks with both hands to pull him in for a kiss that was deep and long. When she pulled away, she pressed her forehead against Jellal's and spoke against his lips.

"My smile will always be available and free for you to claim."

Weaving his fingers in Erza's hair, Jellal captured Erza's lips with his again, kissing her fervently.


	2. June 6 - Dawn

The breeze carrying the smell of the sea was incredibly cool in the early morning, which gave her chills. But it helped keeping Erza awake when she had not more than five hours of sleep from the night before and had gotten up at five a.m.. She felt her cheeks stinging a little when the breeze glided over her face. A few strands of hair escaped from the loose low ponytail over her shoulder and danced freely in the wind, but she didn't bother to tuck them back behind her ear. It wasn't something worth to do when it would require her to unlock Jellal's fingers from hers.

"You shivered." Jellal's breath tickled her ear when he spoke. His arms wrapped around her upper arms tightened, pressing her back firmly against his front. She could feel his warmth seeping through the coats they were wearing, reaching her, and could count his breathing from the rise and fall of his chest. "Let me get you a blanket from the tent."

"Don't go." She had always enjoyed being hugged by Jellal from behind, no matter it was him spooning her in bed or her sitting between his legs like now. The way he protectively enveloped her with his limbs and body made her feel safe, assuring her that he would always have her back. "I'm not cold."

"You sure?"

Erza turned her head around to look at Jellal. "Just stay here with me."

He nodded, before pressing his lips down on hers. They were dry and cold like hers. But once their lips parted and began moving against each other's, they got wet and warm in seconds.

When she pulled away to catch her breath, her face felt warm. Jellal smiled fondly at her, before tipping his face to the sky.

"The sun will rise soon."

Her gaze followed his to the sky.

The sun had yet to rise above the sea horizon, but Erza could see that its light had already whitened the furthest end of the sky where it connected to the sea. But the sky above them was still the color of deep sapphire, only that it was more transparent now compared to how solid it looked last night. Stars could still be witnessed if she really tried to look for them, but they no longer shined as bright as they did from several hours ago.

"This will be our first time to welcome a new day together."

"I can't wait for it to happen." Jellal said lowly against her ears. He sounded nervous. "I've never been so looking forward to see the sunrise before."

"Me neither."

Before, when dawn came it represented the beginning of a new day but also marked the end of their reunion time. Jellal always left her before the sun showed its face in the sky after spending a night with her. This time, however, he came back to her as a free man but not a fugitive who needed to stay in the darkness and run from the light. When he asked her if she would watch the sunrise with him to celebrate his very first time of being able to accompany her beyond dawn since they officially got together, she was more than happy to say yes.

They fell back into comfortable silence, waiting in anticipation.

Erza couldn't tell exactly how many minutes had gone, but knew only a short span of time had passed, before the sun finally made its first appearance above the sea horizon. The sky was tinted yellowish by the golden rays radiated from the sun; and the sea shimmered in the sunlight.

As the sun climbed higher, its' rays burned the sky above the sea horizon orange. The deep sapphire blue above them was gradually turning into light blue. The sea was shining white like it was covered by millions of diamonds, as its waves reflected the bright sunlight from different angles.

"It's beautiful." She whispered into the breeze which no longer felt so cool. It made her felt light at heart and hopeful to watch the sun rising steadily into the sky, brightening up everything in the world with its' light.

"It is." Jellal said in response, before pulling his hands away from her grip and unwrapped his arms around her.

Erza glanced back at Jellal, rising a curious eyebrow at him.

"Erza, will you allow me to stay by your side to welcome the morning every day from now on?" Jellal stretched out his arms and held her between them. Her gaze slid over his arm before she fixed it on his hand. On his opened palm now sat a blue velvet ring box. When he opened the box, Erza felt tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the silver ring topped with a butterfly whose wings were made of rubies and sapphires.

"Will you marry me?"

Erza turned her body around, wounding her arms around Jellal's neck while climbing onto his lap. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks when she came face to face with Jellal and had their gaze locked together, even though she was beaming because she couldn't contain her happiness from hearing the marriage proposal from Jellal's mouth.

"Yes. I will. Yes."

A relieved and joyous grin illuminated Jellal's face in a way not even the brilliant sunlight could do. Leaning forward, he brought his lips to Erza's, sealing their deal with an intense kiss by the witness of the golden sun.


	3. June 7- Saviour

When raindrops started hitting her face, Erza heaved a sigh. She wasn't quick enough to reach home before the rain poured down from the dark clouds that had gathered in the sky over the past hour. And she had forgotten to take the umbrella she had placed on the table before she left home to go to complete her job. How could she be so mindless? But she seemed to be distracted quite easily recently. The disbandment of Fairy Tail wasn't something she could easily leave behind and move on without thinking about it again. More than a few times, when she was on her way to get a job done, or simply doing housework at home, her mind wandered off to the old time when she always had friends who accompanied her no matter she was taking a mission or simply staying at the girls' dormitory.

But thinking what her friends would do if they were by her side now would do her no help in avoiding getting wet in the rain. Erza tried to look for a shelter but in the desert outskirts of the town all she could see were rocks and trees. With no better choice, she went under the tree with the biggest crown. The layers of leaves and branches was an umbrella with holes that they couldn't keep her completely dry from the rain, but at least under their protection the raindrops wasn't hitting her too harshly on her skin.

She had hoped that the rain would soon stop falling but it seemed to only fall heavier with every minutes passed. Thunder was starting to rumble behind the dark clouds. It would soon become too dangerous to stand under a tree. Biting into her lower lip, she made the decision to not wait any longer but to run back to the town, seeing that there was no way she would not drench to the skin in this rainfall.

But she couldn't run fast enough in the rain and on the muddy ground. She was looking down at the ground trying to not step onto the pools of water that had formed due to the rain, when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized before raising her head to look at the person who got into her way.

"Erza." There was a delightness in his tone when the person said her name.

"Jellal?" Erza could simply gasp in surprise. He should be with his expanded guild chasing down dark guilds at some remote area. "How - why - what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you." Jellal answered while taking off his hooded cloak to wrap it around Erza.

Instead of asking Jellal why he needed to look for her, Erza spoke against his gesture. "You will be soaked like me by giving me your - "

"I still have my long coat." Jellal said easily with a smile and slipped his arms out from the sleeves of the long coat he was wearing beneath the cloak. He than grasped at the naples and pulled the coat over his head. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the town. I've just finished my job."

"Can I join you?"

"Is it really okay?" Erza couldn't help but feel a little bit worry. "I mean someone may recognize you if you walk into the town so openly without any disguise."

"Most people will have retreated to the indoor already in this weather. Those who are still walking in the street will just want to reach their destinations as soon as possible. No one will have the leisure to pay attention to passerby who just looks like he is rushing back home because he doesn't have an umbrella. They won't question why I hide my face under my coat."

Erza would trust Jellal. There was also no point in arguing with him in the rain. Their priority should be finding a shelter with a solid roof, or a shop which sold umbrella.

"Let's go."

Neither of them spoke another word as they focused on moving. When finally the first building came into sight, they looked at each other.

"I think we can take shelter from the rain in the church." Erza broke the silence between them. Jellal nodded in response to her suggestion.

The church was small, around one-third the size of the Kardia Cathedral. When they stood in front of its' door, Erza peeked inside. She breathed a sigh of relief when seeing that there was no other people inside. She knew even there were people inside they wouldn't be able to see Jellal's face since the church was only lit up by dim candlelight, but nothing to lose for being cautious.

Jellal took off his coat and placed it over a bench's backrest. Erza did the same with Jellal's cloak on her body. She than requipped away the wet clothes to get changed into a simple one piece black dress she bought several days ago. She hoped that she had a towel stored in her magical space for Jellal to use to dry himself up but the closest thing she could find was a scarf. It would do too.

Jellal didn't immediately accept the scarf until she assured him twice that it wasn't something important to her and she could easily clean it after use. When Jellal took the scarf, however, he wasn't using it to soak up the droplets dripping from his hair and running down his face, but to dry her hair. And he spoke up before she could voice her protest.

"You are more soaked than I am. And with your long hair wet and heavy with rainwater, you are going to get a headache soon if you don't at least try to make your hair a little bit dryer."

"T-thank you." It seemed that she was always unable to decline Jellal's offer to take care of her.

Only after Erza's hair had stopped dripping did Jellal use the damp scarf to dry himself up.

Erza moved to sit on the wooden bench. When Jellal had sat down by her side too, she turned her head to his side and asked the question she wasn't able to ask when she bumped into him, "Why are you looking for me?"

Jellal locked his gaze with hers before answering. "I heard the news of Fairy Tail's disbandment."

Erza smiled sadly. "And?"

"And, I'm worried for you." Even in the dim candlelight Erza could see how Jellal's brows had knitted together. "I know you are strong and independent, Erza. But the last time I saw you, you were going through some personal struggles. I…...I can't help but am worried for you when finding out that your guild, the one which supports you like a family, has been disbanded."

"So you are looking for me because you want to check if I'm okay after the guild's disbandment." Erza concluded, and the tinge of sadness in her smile was now replaced by appreciation. "Thanks, Jellal, for caring about me. But how did you find me here?"

"You are still famous even you are not a Fairy Tail mage anymore. It didn't take long for me to locate you from collecting people's gossips about a scarlet haired mage."

"I see. So gossips aren't always bad." Erza laughed lightly.

"They aren't. You only need to do some screenings to find out what the useful ones are when you need information." Jellal smiled a little before giving Erza a concerned look. "So, are you fine with your new life without Fairy Tail?"

Was she? "I don't know. I'm okay with doing freelance jobs by myself. When I was a Fairy Tail mage there were times when I took on jobs alone too. But I'm still getting use to live alone. There's practically no one to whom I can talk to to share my thoughts and feelings. Days seem to pass really slow now, and life feels more boring than before." She looked away from Jellal and sighed. "I really miss my days at Fairy Tail."

There was a moment when Jellal said nothing in return. It made Erza suddenly feel bad about confessing how uneasy she was with her new life to him. He had said that he was worried for her, but she didn't really want to add burden to his shoulders.

"But Fairy Tail will live in my heart and I will live on with its spirit. There's nothing I can't handle." She was rambling. "So I'm - " The word "fine" stuck in her mouth when Jellal took her hand in his.

"I have a proposal to make, Erza. I've been thinking about it over and over on my way to find you, because I was not sure if it was really a good one. But I guess I'll let you to make that judgement."

Erza felt her heart suddenly racing. She swallowed before asking. "What you would like to propose to me?"

His eyes met hers again, looking sincere. "Would you like to travel with Crime Sorciere? I know we are a group of fugitives and you joining us means that you will risk being charged by the Magic Council if they find us. But if you are with us, you will have company. You will not be alone. And I'm willing to listen to all your thoughts and feelings when you want to share them with someone, if you want to tell me."

It was an easy decision for Erza to make. "I would love to join your guild." She could never pass such a chance to stay by Jellal's side. "You don't need to worry about my relations with the Magic Council. I believe I was already on their black list anyway when I was a Fairy Tail mage."

Jellal smiled in relief. "Good. You can come whenever you are ready. I guess you will need some time to make arrangement for your current living place."

"Just give me a week will be enough."

"I'll come back in a week to pick you up then."

"It's a deal."

"Yes, it's a deal." Jellal nodded while tightening his grip on Erza's hand.

"Jellal."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for giving me the option of travelling with your guild." Leaning sideway, Erza rested her head on Jellal's shoulder. "You are truly my lifesaver." And for more than once in different circumstances. Before the disbandment of Fairy Tail, there were the trauma caused by Tartarus, the attack of the mini dragons, the fight against Ajima, the exploding of Etherion and the torture room in the Tower of Heaven.

"To be honest, Erza, I don't know if I really deserve what you claimed me to be." Jellal sighed. "I may have given you a hand a few times when you need help to get out from some difficult situations. But my help wouldn't mean anything if you weren't this warrior who would never give up and always give you all. You are your own saviour." He tilted his head to glance at Erza. "And my saviour too. Without you, I will still wander aimlessly in the darkness, questioning if there's any meaning in my attempt for redemption."

"Jellal." Erza lit her head off Jellal's shoulder so that she could look directly into his eyes. "You can be your own saviour too. I've said it once and I'll say it again, and again if needed. There's light in you too. There always is. Trust in yourself."

For a moment, Jellal couldn't say anything back, but was only able to stare back at Erza. His gaze was intense and emotional, making Erza's heart pound loudly in her chest.

"I promise I will try my best." Smiling gently, Jellal said in a deep and firm voice.

Erza smiled back, rising a hand to touch his cheek. "I believe in you."

They were always like this, putting their faith in each other without questions and trusting the strengths and goods they had inherently. They never needed the kind of Gods housed by this church they temporarily took shelter from to save them. When they had each other, they knew they could overcome everything.

Being unable to resist the urge to kiss her, Jellal caught Erza by her wrist to pull her hand to his mouth. The touch of his lips and his breath at the soft skin of her palm was sensual, giving Erza goosebumps.

"Thank you, Erza. I hope what I do won't disappoint you when you become a part of Crime Sorciere."

"We'll see." Erza smirked. "I can't wait to start a new phase of my life in your guild."

"I look forward to welcoming you too." Jellal said while turning his head to look outside the window. "Maybe we should leave this church now? The rain seems to be smaller now."

"If it's the case, we should part our ways here, Jellal. It's not worth the risk for you to come into the town, when people are going to come outside once the weather gets better."

Jellal thought for a brief moment before nodding. "You are right. But you need to take my cloak. I'm not letting you get a cold in the rain."

Seeing no way in declining his offer, Erza agreed.

"I'll return it to you after clearing, when we meet again in a week."

"Yes. In a week."

They parted their ways at the front door of the church. While heading back to the town, Erza felt light at her heart for the first time since the disbandment of Fairy Tail. She hoped the coming week could pass faster, but knowing that the wait would definitely feel long.


	4. June 8 - Caress

A/N: I've exhausted my brain cells in thinking for plots for the themes of day 1 to 3. So please be easy with me on this one and don't look for plot when reading this.

* * *

The first time Jellal touched her bare body, he was gentle, unhurried and curious. He explored almost every inch of her using not only his hands, but also his lips and tongue. He left burning trails all over her skin, from her chin to her collarbone down to her breasts; from her wrists up to her shoulders to the back of her neck down to the small of her back; and from her waist to her hips to her thighs down to her knees and even ankles. He was enthusiastic in learning every curves of and every sensitive spots on her body, like how an adventurer would have explore a new land they had just discovered.

She was feeling slightly impatient. She had been waiting for this moment for so, so long. Her hands were also touching him everywhere but her touches were hasty, not as attentive as his, because she just wished she could touch every inch of him all at once.

But she respected him and never urged him to be quicker. If he wanted to take the time he finally allowed himself to have with her, to burn the image of her body in his mind with his touches, to enjoy the bliss of doing something he had desired for so, so long but couldn't before, she would give him all her time.

* * *

Jellal was now so familiar with her body that if he was given a pen, she suspected that he could outline her body on a paper with closed eyes.

But the familiarity hadn't taken away his interest in touching her. He had simply become experience with how her body worked. He knew all her sensitive spots now and knew how to make things efficient when she was impatient.

Other times, when they wanted to savour their moments, he built different rhythms on different parts of her. He was relax and tender when caressing her arms, giving her the kind of comfort that a child would feel from the caresses of their parents. But when his hands closed around her breasts, he would fondle her with more force and quicker moves, until he heard her sighing in frustration and decided to attend to her nipples with both of his fingers and his mouth. His liked to rub his palm against her thighs in slow circular motion, from the outside to the inside, making her legs quivered and building up her anticipation. When he finally slid his fingers between her folds at the apex of her legs, the strokes he gave her were long and slow to begin with but would go deep and quick when she arched her hips, sending waves of pleasurable thrills up her spine.

But none of the above could make her feel better than whe he insistently stroke that bundle of nerves between her folds with his thumb, making her see white stars behind her eyelids.

* * *

She was straddling Jellal's backwards with her back facing his front, pressing both hands down on his knees. He placed hungry and wet and hot open-mouth kisses over her neck and one shoulder as she enveloped his cock between her folds again and again.

His hand on her breast made her want to ride him madly, as he kept switching between squeezing her flesh and rubbing the pink tip between his fingers with burning passion. But his arm around her waist and his hand on her pregnant belly steadied her motion. He held the weight of their unborn child firmly in his palm in a protective manner, never applying any excessive force in his fingers spread across her belly. She didn't know how he could be both rough and gentle at the same time, but she knew she loved both of his ways in touching her.

She reached her peak with the help of her own hand and he followed her in finding his own climax soon afterwards. When she leaned back against his chest, still panting and sweating and hair disheveled, he caressed her belly with both hands. Even without looking at his face, she knew he was smiling like an idiot.

* * *

She had never feel so nervous to bare her body to Jellal's eyes before, not even during their first time. Granted, she might have felt nervous back then too, but it was out of shyness, not out of worry.

The feeling didn't even made sense. Deep in her heart she didn't believe that Jellal would mind that she had lost her hourglass body shape. But she was self-conscious about her post-baby bump and the stretch marks across her belly.

She almost didn't want to let him touch her belly. But when he caressed her, moving his hands steadily down from her neck, over her cleavage, down to her belly, without shaking or stopping or showing any sign of hesitance, she relaxed and let him. His touches were gentle and soothing, not rush, but attentive, like he was appreciating the new marks and the new shape she gained from carrying and giving birth to their child with his palms. She felt reassured; her heart beat with anticipation but not in fear anymore.

He bent forward to place a lingering kiss above her bellybutton after lifting her legs up from the bed to wrap them around his waist. She blinked, and a tear slid down her cheeks and over her smiling lips.

* * *

Jellal had committed so many unforgivable crimes in his life. He had thought that he would taint everything, everyone dark he touched. But Erza had proved him wrong. She was the light that wouldn't be corrupted by his darkness. When he touched her, despite of the sins he held in his hands, he felt forgiveness. He felt love. He felt freedom. It was a privilege he didn't deserve to have but would cherish for a lifetime, not matter how time and circumstances had changed her physically.


	5. June 9 - Euphoria

A/N: Writing this was no euphoria but simple pain. I spent a week in writing this, trying to figure out how this theme could work. The result is completely different from how I initially thought, because I didn't really know where I should go. Too many dialogues, and I'm bad at writing dialogues. This is unsatisfactory. But effort has been spent. I can't abandon this. So here you go.

* * *

The sun was setting when Jellal and Erza walked out from the theater hand in hand, among other audiences who also left after watching the same play. They strolled in the street, not really wanting to end their date so soon and to go back to home.

"I love this play!" Still wearing a dreamy smile on her face, Erza spoke up after the crowd of people had scattered. "I wish that one day I could play as Princess Mononoki. She's a warrior. Maybe I could even do a better job than the actress in bringing out her fierceness. But the actress was doing great too."

Jellal could only chuckle, recalling how Erza almost went onto the stage, wanting to join the actress in fighting the enemies, if he wasn't there to hold her down. He also remembered what Wendy told him about her one time experience of performing a play with Erza for a job. It would be very hard for Erza to act fierce on the stage when she had stage fright. But he didn't see any need in pointing out the obvious; Erza should be allowed to dream. He said instead, "When you are in a fight, you are certainly one of the most fierce fighters I've ever known."

Erza blushed lightly. "T-thank you."

Hearing Jellal's praises for her still made Erza feel shy. They had already been engaged, but they had just started dating for two weeks after Jellal settled down at Magnolia. Things for them seemed to never go the normal way, but it didn't bother her anymore now that she and Jellal were finally together. In fact, given how long they had known and been in love with each other, she didn't mind if she married Jellal immediately too. But they needed time to plan for the wedding. And she was perfectly happy to experience things ordinary couples would do with Jellal before they tied the knots.

"Do you like the play too?" Erza asked Jellal expectantly.

"Me?" Jellal titled his head to the side. "The story is well written, and the performers did do a great job. So I guess it's a play worthy of both the money and the time we spent."

"You were only saying that the play was value for money. But did you actually enjoy watching it?" Erza glanced sideway at Jellal, a suspicious glint in her eyes. "I have the feeling that you are not very into watching plays." Or at least not as enthusiastic as she was, this was for sure.

"I can't say I'm a fancier of plays like you are." Jellal knew there was no point in pretending that he was to please Erza; she could tell. "I probably have experienced enough drama in my life, that it has become difficult for me to get thrilled by those played on the stage."

"Jellal…"

Noticing Erza's concerned tone, Jellal smiled down at her. "I'm not feeling down or anything emotional when saying my life can be more dramatic than a play, don't be worried." Bringing her hand to his mouth, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I enjoy the experience of watching a play with you, Erza."

"I'm happy to have your company too." Erza smiled back, before turning her face away from Jellal. She tipped her face towards the sky that had been tinted orange and red, thoughtful. "Are there things you actually find enjoyment in doing, Jellal? Not the 'because-Erza-and-I-do-it-together' kind of enjoyment." She blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed to turn Jellal's words of affection into her own. "But things that when you do, you can simply enjoy the process itself and feel joy."

When you spent most of your life so far as a slave, as an evil mastermind in a recluse tower and as a fugitive, you didn't really have the luxury in doing anything for your own simple enjoyment. There was one thing that came to Jellal's mind immediately, thought, because it related directly to his magic. "I like stargazing." As long as he could find an opening to look at the sky, it was something he could do regardless of his identity or location. "The way stars shine brightly in the dark always bring peace and hope to my heart."

Erza wasn't surprised by this answer. She somehow knew it already that stars held a special place in Jellal's heart. She had seen the smile on his face when he looked at the starry sky. "Is it all?"

Jellal tried to think again. He remembered a time when he was really into playing chess. The unpredictability of the game and the complicated strategies one could come up with in order to win a game had really fascinated him once. But he had given it up a long ago, for it would painfully reminded him how he had once treated people as pieces of chess that could be manipulated all he wanted to make his false dream come true. He shook his head lightly, locking the memories away in his mind again and focusing on recalling things he enjoyed doing. There really weren't many.

"Reading too, I guess."

"Really?" Erza asked with a delightfully surprised tone. She knew he read sometimes, but wasn't sure if he read for needs or for enjoyment.

"Yes. I always find joy in learning new things through reading." Jellal still remembered the thrills of discovering the world of magics from the books Brain gave him when he was his apprentice. His thirst for knowledge, not limited to those on how magics worked, but also on how the world functioned in general, only intensified when he lived as Siegrain, when the Magic Council's library, one arguably the most resourceful one in the country, was free for him to access anytime he wanted. Even when he was on the run from the law, he would buy books to read when circumstances allowed.

"I like reading too. Not really for the joy of learning in my case, though." Erza admitted sheepishly, and the blush on her face that had just retreated, came back instantly in an even darker shade of red when she thought of her favorite erotic novels. Oh well, she had actually learnt some things from those books, but she wasn't ready to confess it to Jellal yet. "I like stories which can ignite my imagination." As to what she imagined when reading erotic novels, she decided that Jellal didn't need to know; not now at least.

Being oblivious to the truth behind Erza's blushing face, Jellal asked her softly, "We may like reading for different reasons, but it is still an interest we share, don't you agree?" When Erza nodded with a relieved smile, he decided to ask her another question. "Is finding out if we have any common interest the reason why you want to know what I enjoy doing?"

This time, Erza shook her head. "It's more like a bonus to find out."

She averted her gaze from Jella to the street lamps, which had just come to life to brighten up the city with their yellow light since the daylight had almost faded away completely. The street at night was still busy like how it was in the daytime, with people coming out to have dinner in the restaurants lined up at both sides of the street.

"I asked you what you enjoy doing because I've just realized that I don't know. I'm too excited to show you the things I love and enjoy doing since we began dating, because I really want you to enjoy life in ways I do now that you are as free as me. I haven't considered that there can also be things that you are interested in doing even life was harsh for you before. I should have asked you earlier. I'm too inconsiderate."

"You're not inconsiderate to want to share your joy with me, Erza." Jellal released Erza's hand in his and wrapped his arm around her shoulder instead, pulling her closer. "It also doesn't matter to me that you haven't thought about asking me what I wanted to do. I'm honestly happy that you've asked me to experience all the things you love and enjoy. There's never a moment for me to think that I would rather spend the time in doing the things I like."

"You are too willing to place my preference over your own." Erza glanced at Jellal with a bittersweet smile. "But I still want to find out the things you like to do for pleasure. Things that bring you happiness when you do them." She slipped an arm to his back and around his waist, closing the small distance between their bodies. "I want to know if there's anything that will make you feel the kind of euphoria I feel when I watch a play with amazing scripts and talent performers, or when I go to panic at some breathtakingly beautiful scenic site. And I want to accompany you in doing those things."

"What if I say I think I'm the closest to feel euphoria when I'm with you, no matter what I'm doing?"

Erza pouted. "You know this is not the kind of answer I'm looking for."

"But it's true." Jellal kissed Erza swiftly on the forehead, being aware that they were still in the public.

"I know you meant it when you said it." Erza sighed. She felt that Jellal was avoiding in answering her, but she couldn't even bring herself to get angry with him. "I'm curious. I want to find out more things about you."

"I understand." Jellal didn't explain himself further, and Erza didn't push him. She roamed the restaurants on the street with her eyes, being attracted by their exterior designs, some looked fancy, some looked modern, and some were exotic. The street had been filled with different smells of foods, and she started to feel hungry.

"You've said it yourself. My life was harsh before." When Jellal spoke up again, Erza's attention was drawn away from the restaurants and back to him immediately. "Stargazing and reading were all I could afford to do to feel a little bit of enjoyment in life. I'm not sure if there are other things that will made me feel euphoric to do. I just didn't have the chances to try different things to be able to tell. That's why I can't tell you what you want to know."

"But I think you've just told me what I need to know." Erza smiled up at Jellal. "I want to know if there's anything you've done that sparked euphoria in you. And your answer is you haven't experienced anything like that yet." It actually made her feel sad for Jellal. Yes, she knew life was harsh for him, but hearing him saying it himself still hurt her a little. There was nothing she could do to his past, thought. "Now, I know that exploring your areas of interest will be the top priority when planning for our future dates. You need to enjoy life more and in different aspects."

Jellal recognized that resolve in Erza's voice when she made up her mind in something. He felt touched by her determination to help him to made up for what he had missed in the past. He was also feeling curious. "What do you plan to do?"

"As a starting point, I think I will introduce you to all the events and activities I enjoy doing."

"Doesn't that mean doing the exact same thing we are doing now?"

"It is. But since it serves the purposes, and will make planning easier, I think we can continue doing it. Of course, you can make suggestion too. It's about your experience, after all."

"Sounds reasonable." Jellal grinned. He was really perfectly fine to do whatever Erza asked him to do.

"But I do have a new request for you." Erza glanced at Jellal with all seriousness.

"I'm listening."

"You will tell me honestly how you feel about the event or the activity I introduce to you, no matter it's enjoyable or boring. You can't just say that you are happy because I'm there with you."

"I will." Jellal looked into Erza's eyes, making sure that she knew that he was honest. "I will tell you everything you want to know."

"Good." Erza breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually, I already have something that would like you to try out with me now."

Jellal quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Any one of these restaurants on this street. I'm hungry."

Jellal chuckled. "Sure. I feel hungry too. Is there one that you particularly want to try?"

"All looks good to me. You pick one you like."

Jellal would have picked the cafe which would serve the kind of cakes Erza liked. But in the end he led her to the fancy looking steak house. Erza said he should enjoy life more. He believed that she wouldn't mind that he decided to start practice how in this occasion by choosing his steak over her cake.


	6. June 10 - Distance

The chandeliers glittered as their crystal pendants reflected the light from the magic-lit bulbs on them, brightening the Grand Hall with shining white light. The windows lined the two long walls on either sides of the hall were decorated with purple velvet drapes embroidered with the Magic Council's emblem in golden threads. The air smelled not only of the blossoming lilies from the floral bouquets being placed on top of the decorative marble pillars, but also of perfume wore by female guests. Soft music played by the string orchestra seated at the left side of the stage floated in the hall, greeting every guest who arrived at the annual dinner. There were Heads from various Council's branches in Fiore, the Masters of mages' guilds from within Fiore and aboard, the Wizard Saints as well as Chairpersons of other countries' Magic Councils. Most of them were chatting amiably with each other while tasting the fine wine being served to them as pre-dinner aperitifs.

But none of the things or people in the Grand Hall actually had Jellal's attention. Even when he shook hands with guests to welcome them for joining the event, or when he got involved in brief conversations with various guests, the one thing that truly occupied his mind was the scarlet haired woman who hadn't showed herself yet in the event. He kept dropping subtle glances at the entrance of the hall whenever the guests weren't talking to or looking at him, wishing that the next person who stepped foot into the hall was the one he eagerly waiting for. The only person who would made hosting this dinner less boring for him.

It was when his assistant introduced him the Chairman of Bosco's Magic Council that Jellal sensed her arrival. She always had this powerful aura around her that it made it hard to miss her presence. He put up his diplomatic smile as he shook hands with the Chairman and told him how honourable it was for them to have his presence in the dinner. But from the corner of his eyes, he didn't miss the shade of scarlet complemented by the shimmering jade of a dress moving closer to him slowly.

He felt utterly relieved when Chairman Delacroix didn't attempt at starting any conversation with him after the greeting and excused himself as he spotted the Chairman from the country Seven. Once Chairman Delacroix had left him, Jellal waved off his assistant as well, before walking up to the redheaded woman who was approaching him. He eyed her greedily as he studied her appearance tonight. She had put on makeup, making her eyelashes longer and darker than usual and her lips the color of red deeper than her hair color. Her usual long straight hair had been made into a stylish high messy bun perfected with a sparkling white double headband. The jade evening gown hanged tightly on her body started with a deep v-neck halter top and ended with mermaid style at the bottom, showing off her ample assets and outlining her hourglass shape. She was simply gorgeous. He came to a halt, and she too, when they were merely two feet away from each other.

"Good evening, Chairman Fernandes." Erza greeted him with a playful smirk on her lips. "Master Laxus asked me to send you his apology for being unable to attend the annual dinner."

Jellal snorted. Laxus' absence was something he already knew. But he didn't think Laxus sounded apologetic at all when he informed him that he would not attend the annual dinner because the date had clashed with his and Freed's honeymoon trip. He had a sneaking suspicion that the clash was actually a planned one from Laxus. The date of the annual dinner was fixed half a year ago and long before his wedding was held.

"It's fine. Please tell him his apology is accepted when he come back from his honeymoon."

He really didn't blame Laxus for wanting to avoid a boring event like the annual dinner even it was a perfect occasion for socializing with fellow mages for building connection and reputation. He would love to spend some quiet time at home reading books instead of hosting the event too if he had the choice.

But did he blame the Fairy Tail Master for assigning Erza as his representative? Certainly yes. Erza wouldn't have declined to be his partner tonight if she wasn't representing Fairy Tail. Did he blame Erza for accepting Laxus' request? He wouldn't. He knew she loved and was proud of her guild and would always put the guild's interest over her own. Her loyalty was one of the many things he loved about her.

Jellal took a step closer to Erza before taking her hand and bring it to his lips.

"You looks stunning tonight, Erza." He praised her after kissing her knuckles.

"You yourself looks very handsome tonight, too." Erza laughed softly. "How's your night so far?"

"Not bad, except that I think I've been turned into one of those greeting and handshaking robots people would put at the front of their stores to welcome the customers."

"Ahem, I see. So you are doing a great job as the Chairman and the host of tonight's event. And did you just keep holding every guest's hand while talking to them?"

"Only you. Do you not want me to?" Despite his query on her wish, Jellal grinned and still didn't show any intention of releasing Erza's hand.

He wanted to keep her close to him, instead of letting her wandering around to be surrounded by men with hungry eyes and women with jealousy gaze; even though he thought a woman like Erza, beautiful and confident and strong, deserved to shine on her own and receive people's worship like a goddess. But possessiveness was never a rational feeling. He was able to kept it at bay most of the time but could not pretend that he had none of it.

Erza brushed her thumb over the back of Jellal's hand, smiling.

"I don't really mind."

Jellal got that Erza, too, would like to stay by his side if possible. The understanding made him want to close the small distance between them by pulling her in for a kiss. He would trap her within his arms, holding her tightly and having her breasts pressed up against his chest while he devoured her lips. Not that he had actually lost his mind to really turn his thought into action in the public. He knew there was a better place to fulfill his desire. His free hand went into his pants' pocket and drew out a chain of keys.

He leaned closer to Erza - but not close enough to feel her breath on his mouth - and made her hand in his open before pressing the keys into her palm. Lowering his voice, he asked, "Then would you mind waiting for me at my guest room after this is over?"

Jellal leaned back, straightened and finally let go of Erza's hand, waiting to hear her answer. But Erza didn't get the chance to say her answer as someone made their presence known to them by clearing their throat with faked coughing.

"Chairman Fernandes. Miss Scarlet. I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation." His assistant apologized with a sheepish smile. "But I must alert you, Chairman, that almost all of our guests have arrived and it's time for you to prepare the delivery of your welcoming speech on the stage."

"Thanks for the reminder, Coral." Jellal nodded to his assistant before looking back at Erza. "I'll see you later then, Miss Scarlet, I suppose?"

"Yes, see you later, Chairman Fernandes." Erza answered while putting the keys he gave her into her purse.

"Good." Jellal grinned, before leaving Erza and walking to the stage with Coral following close behind him.

* * *

Sitting at the the head table which was reserved only for the Chairpersons of the Magic Councils and their partners if they had brought any, Jellal unavoidably became the centre of attention for being not only the host of the event, but also the youngest Chairman in history. His fellow Chairpersons were very interested in knowing his views on current issues happening in the magic world. He knew that there were conflicts of interests among different countries on many issues and therefore, the Chairpersons wanted to find out where he stood, so that they knew when he could be an ally to them and when not. He was careful to not give out any confirmation on his standpoint but tried to give each one the hope that he would pick their side but not the opposite one when it was time to take actual action.

He let his guard down when their conversation moved from politics to some much less sensitive topics, like which places in Fiore his guests would like to play a visit to during their stay. Not needing to concentrate fully on forming some politically correct responses anymore, he was finally able to spare his attention to Erza.

There was a table between the one Erza sat at and the head table, but it didn't prevent Jellal from seeing Erza giggling at something said by the middle-aged man who sat at her right. He searched in his head the name which matched the face of the man and remembered that he was Master Vincent from the country Stella. A ghost of smile flashed across his face. He was glad that Erza was enjoying herself at the dinner. But it didn't stop him from wishing that the one who sat next to Erza was he himself. He could never get tired at listening to her talking, hearing the sound of her laughter or bathing in her scent, and would only want more of her when he found that he had missed the chance to.

Jellal was trying to give a response on the debate about which country had the most beautiful scenery when he noticed that Erza had stood up and excused herself from the table. He watched her swaying her hips as she walked towards the door behind which was a corridor leading to the restrooms. Her bare back from the waist up dusted with shining powder was glistening from the light of the chandeliers

As if she could sense his gaze on her, Erza turned her head around when she reached the door and looked at Jellal's direction. She smiled and winked at him when their gaze met, before she opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Jellal rubbed his palm against his pants under the table as his empty hand felt itchy to touch Erza's smooth skin. But open flirting between the Magic Council's Chairman and a mages' guild representative was certainly not something acceptable or appropriate to do in an official event of the Magic Council. If only Erza was his partner tonight, if only she sat by his side, he would be at least able to tame the craving by holding her hand. It annoyed him that Erza and him were in the same space, but he couldn't reach her.

It had really became difficult now for him to understand how he was able to instill so much self control in himself in the past to stay away from Erza when she was in his mind all the time. How when they unavoidably met because of fate's hand, he was able to resist the burning urge to not touch her hair, to not hold her hands, to not hug her or to not kiss her lips. He guessed Erza was like freedom. Something so amazing, so precious, so unique, that once you had a taste of it, it changed your way of seeing life forever and you could no longer imagine living without it. All you wanted to do would be to grab it tightly in your hand, to never it let go, till the day you died.

And when he saw Erza coming back into the Grand Hall, gaze falling on her breasts which looked like they could escape from the confine of her deep-v gown any second, he knew very well where he would like to grab her when she met him in his guest room after the dinner.

* * *

The Chairman's private guest room was adjacent to his office. It was much less heavily guarded than the office which had a lot of confidential documents inside, and served as a place for the Chairman to discuss issues with guests in a more amiable and less official setting in order to reach some commitments before entering the stressful official meetings.

Jellal went into his office first. The key he gave to Erza was for the front door of the guest room. But there was also a door inside his office which opened to the guest room. He pulled open the door after having his fingerprints scanned for identity confirmation.

The guest room was mostly dim, illuminated only by two crystal wall lamps. But it was enough light for Jellal to found Erza in the room. She was standing in front of the wall-high magazine rack, idly flipping one of those periodicals. She lifted her gaze from the paper to his face when he shut the door close behind him and smiled.

Jellal grinned and crossed the room with long strides to go to Erza, pulling off the bowtie and shrugging off the tuxedo jacket in the process. Erza let the magazine in her hand fall to the ground when he grabbed her wrist and slipped an arm around her waist to pull her in for a long awaited kiss.

He backed her up against the rack as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, pressing his body firmly against hers while she wrapped an arm around his neck. When Erza broke the kiss for air by turning her head sideway, Jellal moved to suck on her neck and released her hand from his grip in favor of fondling her breast. Erza weaved her fingers in his hair, and grabbed a handful and sighed in delight when he pinched at her hardened nipple through the fabric of her dress. Jellal left wet kisses at Erza's collarbones and above her cleavage before forcing himself to pull away from her, feeling his erection waiting to be freed from his pants.

Erza must have feel his desire because once he wasn't trapping her against the rack any longer, she pushed him back before her hands reached for the button of his pants. His pants fell onto the floor and joined by his underwear in no time before Jellal could successfully unfasten all the buttons of his shirt. He stepped out from the pants and staggered when Erza pushed him further back while joining him in unbuttoning his shirt. He discarded the shirt on the floor too before feeling his back hitting the edge of the writing desk. With a smirk, he held Erza by her waist with both hands, to which Erza immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He turned them around and lifted Erza up on the surface of the desk.

"Your dress, Erza. I don't want to ruin it." Undressing Erza would need patience judging from how tightly the mermaid dress was hanging on her lower body but patience was not something Jellal had in this moment.

"Don't you dare." Erza giggled before leaning forward to kiss Jellal heatedly. In a flash of light, her gown was gone and her legs being freed from the confine of the fabric came up to wrap themselves around Jellal's waist.

Jella let his hands slid down to Erza's bottom, pulling her hips forward as he slid his cock inside her fully with a smooth thrust. Erza choked out a moan, and Jellal sighed in delight feeling her inner walls, wet and warm like he knew they would be, enveloping him tightly. He looked right into her eyes as if he was seeking a connection between their souls too as he began moving. He could feel not only her core tightening around his cock, but also her hardened nipples rubbing against his chest every time he thrust up. Chains of pleasurable moans left Erza's opened mouths and filled his ears, and he couldn't stop groaning.

The air around them was thick and smelled like Jellal's sweat but also Erza's mixed with her perfume as they were closing to their finish. Erza cried out Jellal's name when she came first, breaking their eye contact as she threw her head back. Jellal kept his hips moving while feeling Erza's inside convulsing around him, until he too reached his climax a few seconds later and emptied himself inside of Erza. He felt rapture bursting inside his chest as he got to feel Erza's presence in his life in the closest way possible.


	7. June 11 - Always

Jellal rolled onto his back when he woke from sleep. Despite of the sunlight kissing his eyelids, he didn't feel like open his eyes and get up. The soft bed was too comfy to leave; and his body still felt slightly sore from both the long road trip he had taken yesterday and making love to Erza for several rounds in one night.

The images of Erza when he moved inside her - her affectionate gaze, her blushing face, her sweating body - flashed in Jellal's mind. He finally opened his eyes as he felt the sudden urge to see the woman he was in love with. But to his disappointment, he saw neither her sleeping nor smiling face. The spot beside him was already empty.

He raised from the mattress with the support of his elbow and effortlessly spotted the shade of scarlet he was looking for in the room. Being wrapped in a bath towel only, Erza was sitting by the dressing table brushing her wet hair with her back facing his direction.

With a relieved smile, Jellal got up fully from the bed. He picked up his briefs on the floor and got into it before walking to the end of the bed. Erza saw him approaching her from the mirror and met his gaze through the glass with a smile on her lips.

She turned her head around and looked up when Jellal came to a stop behind her. "Morning."

Jellal palmed Erza's cheek and bowed down to seal their lips together. Erza sighed in delight against his lips when he broke the kiss for air.

"Morning, Erza. You woke up early. Did you not sleep well?" Jellal asked with a concerned tone.

"I slept very well. I only woke up half an hour earlier than you." Turning back to the mirror, Erza resumed brushing her hair. Her face turned into light pink before she added. "I'm hungry."

Jellal chuckled. He closed his hand around Erza's and received no resistance when he pried the comb away from her.

"Me too." He picked up a few strands of scarlet hair and started brushing them gently. "Shall we cook or order in or go outside?"

"Let me cook. And you can take a bath while I prepare the breakfast."

"Sounds perfect, and thanks."

Erza looked at Jellal with a warm smile as she watched him brushing her hair with an admiring look through the mirror. But she quirked a curious eyebrow when he suddenly stopped with a small frown formed on his forehead.

"What happened?"

Jellal lifted his gaze from Erza's hair and met her gaze in the mirror. "There's a white hair."

Jellal sounded serious and a little bit worried. But Erza broke into soft laughters after hearing his answer.

"Yes, I have one or two occasionally."

"Do you?"

Erza hummed in response. "It's not a big deal, Jellal. You have a few white hair too."

"I don't care about my white hair. I'm nearly 30 and I have lived a harsh life before that it's normal for me to have a few. But you are still young and the scarlet of your hair is very unique - "

"Calm down, Jellal. It's just one white hair. I'm not worried about it, so you shouldn't either." Erza turned around to look up at Jellal with tender gaze that meant for comforting him, before her lips curved into a playful smirk. "Or, do you think I should be worried because you love my scarlet hair and your love for me may fade away as my hair lose its' color gradually when I get older and older?"

"No, it won't." There was real horror on Jellal's face now.

"By which you mean, your love for me won't fade away or you still think my hair won't lose its' color one day?"

Seeing Erza's amused look, Jellal heaved a defeated sigh. He knew he might have overreacted a little bit earlier. But he was just not prepared to find a white hair on Erza's head, among her magnificent scarlet tresses which brought them together in the first place and continued to captivate him no matter in his dream or when she was by his side in person.

He reached out for Erza's hair, weaving his fingers in it. Even it was wet, it still felt silky. He curled a few tresses around his fingers when his hand slipped down to their tips. He couldn't imagine not seeing her scarlet anymore in this very moment. But…...

"If we could grow old together and witness each other's hair turning from their current color to grey and then to white, it would be the biggest blessing being graced upon my life. I will always love you, Erza. No matter we are together or apart. No matter how time changes your look."

"Silly." Erza said softly and cupped Jellal's face between her palms to pull him down for a kiss. "Of course we will grow old together. You are not allowed to leave my side again now that you have returned to me."

Jellal wrapped his arms around Erza's shoulders to pull her in for a hug and Erza encircled his wrist with her arms too with her cheek pressed against his chest.

"I don't want to leave your side anymore, Erza."

"Then don't and stay. It's simple."

Jellal couldn't help but chuckle. Erza was always ready to accept him in her life and she never had any doubt in whether they could be together or not. She just knew they could and would.

"Yes, it's simple."

He kissed Erza on the top of her head. A faint line of silver among her scarlet tresses caught his attention again. He pulled back to ask Erza, "Now, what are you going to do with that one white hair? Keep it or cut it?"

"Can you cut it for me?"

"My pleasure."

Jellal found the scissors in the drawer of the dressing table and used it to cut the white hair away from Erza's head.

Erza giggled from seeing the relieved smile on Jellal's face when he dropped the white hair in the rubbish bin under the dressing table.

"Maybe now is the good time for you to start learning to accept the fact that my hair won't be forever scarlet. One day it will all turn white."

"It should take at least another forty years for it to happen. I think it is more than enough time for me to accept the fact gradually."

But even though one day he would no longer see that vibrant color on Erza's head, he knew he would never forget it.

* * *

It would take another few years for Jellal to realize that the scarlet he loved would always remain because his and Erza's child had inherited the color of their mother's hair.

Scarlet was indeed the most beautiful color that would always outshine any other.


End file.
